<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running From The Law by amberxwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918103">Running From The Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites'>amberxwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GTA 5 Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trikey - Freeform, blalalala dunno what else to say, i ship them so fucking hard, just some hot drabble, they should've been canon, they're both into each other, woop woop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Michael get up close and personal after almost getting caught by the police.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GTA 5 Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running From The Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another recycled story from my rt oneshot book on wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Michael's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Hurry the fuck up!" I hissed, making sure I kept my eyes on the few people in the store while Trevor cracked the safe in the back.</p><p><br/>"I can't work out the fucking code." He groaned, trying yet another incorrect combination.</p><p><br/>"Bust it open."</p><p><br/>"It'll trigger the alarm. The police will be here in seconds."</p><p><br/>"Then we'll run. Just open the fucking safe!"</p><p><br/>I tossed him the crowbar, glancing back at the fearful customers as Trevor attacked the metal box. The alarm sounded and he was quick to grab the money, grabbing his own bag before we ran. I heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance and I knew we didn't have a lot of time before we got caught. We didn't have time to get home so we'd have to hide until it all calmed down.</p><p><br/>"Run Mikey!" He screamed, spotting the approaching police cars before I had even noticed they were close by.</p><p><br/>"We need to hide!" I panicked, never having been this close to getting caught before.</p><p><br/>He frantically looked around, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind a building.</p><p><br/>"We're still out in the open. They'll find us if we stay here."</p><p><br/>He pointed to a gap between two buildings. "Let's go in there."</p><p><br/>"That's fucking tiny. We won't both fit."</p><p><br/>He started dragging me into the tight space. "Then we're just gonna have to squeeze."</p><p><br/>We ended up practically pressed against each other, my forehead resting against his nose. I tried to ignore my racing heartbeat and the knowledge that our lips would be touching with just one tilt of the head. I put the erratic thumping in my chest down to the fact that we were running from the law, but the undeniable sexual tension between us had been apparent for years and it was hard to avoid what we had been ignoring all this time when we were so close together.</p><p><br/>I bit my lip, my eyes widening when I heard two officers talking nearby.</p><p><br/>"I don't think they're around here." One spoke, causing me to giggle slightly at their obliviousness. Trevor held his finger up to my mouth, shushing me with a grin on his face. I knew the situation was just as amusing to him.</p><p><br/>He kept his finger pressed against my lips until the men had gone, the tense silence letting us know we were alone. He didn't remove his finger, tracing my bottom lip with it instead.</p><p><br/>"The coast is clear. We could leave now." I mumble, causing his finger to slip in my mouth slightly.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, we could." He whispered back, his eyes glued to my lips. I could feel his breath heavy against my skin, me breathing just as hard. We both knew we should get out of there before we actually did get caught, but I had a feeling that none of us actually wanted to leave. What we both wanted was painfully obvious but none of us had the guts to make the first move.</p><p><br/>He ran his knuckle down my cheeks, the soft touch sending shiver down my spine. I leant into the touch, my gaze not leaving his lips as he took his bottom one between his teeth. He leant in impossibly closer, our bodies pressed against each other. I could feel my pants getting tighter and the hard on against my thigh told me he was having the same problem. Our breaths mingled into one as he brushed his lips over mine. I wasted no time in pressing them together, my hands instantly moving to his hair as he deepened the kiss, his hands gripping my neck.</p><p><br/>The kiss was sloppy, tongues sliding together messily as we took in the taste of each other. This had been coming for years and the satisfaction of finally getting what I wanted was amazing. I was certain it felt the same for him.</p><p><br/>Things progressed rather quickly, him grinding into my thigh as I left hickies on his neck. The soft moans slipping from his lips were the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in my life. I smiled against his neck, realising I really did have him the way I always wanted him. He was just as into me as I was into him and the thought made the butterflies go crazy in my chest.</p><p><br/>He slipped his hand in mine, pulling me out of the tight space.</p><p><br/>"Where are we going?" I asked, breathless after our heated make out.</p><p><br/>He pulled me in by the waist, kissing me again for a good ten seconds before pulling back to look me in my eyes, the smirk on his face letting me know we were going to have some fun.</p><p><br/>"You, mister, are coming back to mine."</p><p><br/>I grinned, pressing my lips against his once again before I let him drag me home with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>